Under The Sun Of Egypt
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: AU Yami ran from the Palace, his father, the Pharaoh. And has bumped into the Bandit, Bakura. Both running from palace guards,they seek shelter with Marik underground and… Blah blah,,you get the idea, it’s a fic with all 3 Yami's paired together. Yaoi
1. Chapter One

XUnder The Sun Of Egypt X

Disclaimer : FireStone is in no possession of the Yami's…. but other misc characters, and the idea for the story… IS MINE!!! Goes into another room and gun shot is heard

Since I can't speak Egyptian or Arabian, everything will be English or Japanese, I'm sure you guys are okay with that right, cause your all used to a bit of Japanese?

X--- Chapter 1 ---X

"Pharaoh Khahara! Pharaoh Khahara!" A guard burst into the palace hall and fell to his knees in front of the Pharaoh. "Your son, Yamito… he has run away from the palace!"

"Then find him! He is not allowed to leave the palace!!" Shouted the Pharaoh as he rose from his throne and left the hall with the guard at his heels. "When did he run off?"

"Just moments ago sir, but we will find him, I assure you of it."

"See to it that you find him, or I will feed you to the black beasts my self!" .1. Roared the Pharaoh as he threw his staff to the guard.

X--- Scene Change ---X

Amongst the villagers a young boy ran through the streets and into the heart of the markets. His cloak billowed behind him as he ran faster while passing the many faces around him. Out of no where, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his cloak and held him off the ground. The boy yelped and tried to get the offending hand of him.

"Let me go!" Shouted the boy, as he tried to claw at the man's hands. "Let me go you ugly oaf!"

"Now, now little one. Saying things like that against a priest can put you into the dungeons." said a deep voice; the boy stopped struggling as he was put down gently.

"Seto?" The boy looked up at the tall priest's face.

"It's Seth in public, you should know that. Where are you running off to at a time like this? Everyone's looking for you." Seto kneeled down to the other boy's height.

"Me, why… I didn't do anything."

"The guards think you have something to do with the helping of Yami's escape." Mokuba looked up innocently at his older brother.

"I didn't do anything. I swear…" The black haired boy tried again with the puppy dogs eyes.

Seto shook his head as he gave a sigh. "I know your intentions are good Mokuba, but I need to know where he is. The Pharaoh won't be pleased that he has run away -again."

"But you don't understand, Yami hates his father." Seto started to lead Mokuba back to the palace. "I couldn't just leave him there!"

"It's dangerous Mokuba, you should have asked me for help." Seto stopped at the steps and kneeled down again. "Yes, I know we all hate the Pharaoh. He killed our parents, but I'm still one of his priests."

"No your not, your Yami's priest!"

"As well as one of the Pharaoh's. You have to tell me, where is Yami?" Seto asked calmly.

"I-I don't know. I only helped him out of the palace, and he ran off. I said I would dress up with these cloaks to fool the guards to think I was him." Mokuba started to sob and Seto pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, what's done is done. What you did was reckless, but it was for a good purpose." Seto let go of Mokuba and walked with him the rest of the way back into the Palace. He ushered the black haired boy in, and the priest set out again in search of the only heir to the throne.

"Kuro!".2. Seto called out. Next to him a dust of purple smoke appeared, when it cleared there stood a boy his height holding a green staff. "Kuro, you know that the-"

"Pharaoh's sons missing? Yes, but don't worry, he is safe."

"How did you kno-"

"Magician…" Seto blinked at the other boy before grinning slightly. "You always see me as another human being, which I appreciate very much, but must you forget I am a sorcerer too?"

Seto shrugged as he and Kuro walked back into the palace. "You sure he's alright?"

"Yes, Yamito's fine for now I guess, however I can't see that far into the future to tell if he will be fine forever."

Seto raised a brow at the magician. "Will he be hurt?"

"Not so sure… The future can change itself, so Yamito might actually be in danger after all. But I doubt it. The boy is strong, he'll survive."

"I guess it's a good thing he ran from the palace then?"

"Maybe…"

X--- Scene Change ---X

Ruby-red eyes glanced around, blinking. An arm adorned with gold trinkets snaked round the corner of the wall, before making a run for it across the street. Keeping an eye out for anyone, the boy kept on running. While doing so, he started to unfasten the many jewellery hanging around his neck, not watching where he was going, he ran straight into someone. The said someone made an 'oomph' sound as he fell. Picking him-self up, the tri-coloured-haired boy looked at the person he ran into. This other person was a boy, around his age. Cropped black hair, light tanned skin, and a very angry expression on his face.

"Can't you see where your going?!" shouted the boy as he got up, and started to put the things back into his sack which had fallen out from the collision. The ruby eyes looked around him and picked up a gold serving dish. He had recognised this dish; it was his own back at the palace.

"Are you a thief?"

"Well, what else do I look like to you?!"

"A boy." replied the smooth voice as he handed the dish back to the other boy. When the thief reached out to grab it, he saw the gold bands on the other boy's arms.

"Who are you?" the black haired boy raised a brow as he slowly took the dish and placed it back into the bag. "You're from the palace aren't you? No, you can't be, if I lived there, I wouldn't be wondering around outside. You must've raided the palace as well. Funny, why didn't I bump into you?"

But before he could answer, there were multiple shouts coming from the streets around them. "Stop him, the thief, he has raided the palace!"

Immediately the red-eyed boy tense and was looking back and forth for a palace to hide. The thief watched him curiously before grabbing his hand and running into an alley.

"I figured from your look of terror, you don't have an escape route. I'll help you in exchange for your jewellery? Yes?"

"Yes, I'll give them all to you." the thief chuckled as he let go of the other boys hand and pulled him-self up on metal pole that was stuck into the wall. He balanced him-self on it, and threw his sack into an open window. Readying himself to turn upside down and balanced his knees on the pole to help the other boy.

"Give me your hand." the boy did so, and he hoisted him and onto the pole. "Get in the window."

Gold clinked together as the boy jumped up and heaved himself in. Seconds later, the thief did the same. He dusted his robe and walked over to where he threw his bag. "Follow me, they'll figure out we're in here soon."

Doing as he says, he followed the thief to the stairs where there was another window and watched him climb out onto the roof. Blinking and looking back to the other window. Shaking his head, he looked back to the window before him and moved towards it and looked out and up. He just saw the other boy scrambling up and he offered him a hand to help him up. Taking it, he climbed up onto the roof and watched the thief reared back on the roof's edge before taking a big leap onto the next house. He stood there waiting for him to follow.

Taking a deep breath, the tri-haired boy took a few steps back and ran forward. He leaped of the roof and landed next to the thief. The said boy raised a brow at the tri-haired one. "Skills…"

Grabbing his hand again, the black haired boy pulled the other along with him, over the roof tops of many houses; jumping across a few and finally they stopped running and climbed into another window. This time there was someone in side.

"Took your time getting here." A tall lanky man said as he took the sack from the black haired boy. "Who's he?"

Turning back he watched the tri-haired boy as he just climbed in. "Ah, he's with me, don't worry."

"My, you two did a good bargain, stealing from the palace's kitchens and jewellery room." The man smiled at the tri-haired boy. "Welcome to the band of thief's my boy, might I say, you did a very good job at steali-"

"How come I don't get any credit, and he is not listing up with us." whined the black haired boy.

"Because you don't need credit, your too good for it. And this boy can work for us, look at him, he stole from the jewellery chamber, you know how hard it is to get in there?"

"Whatever, can I go now Kushou?" the blacked haired boy as he helped the other with getting his jewellery off.

Kushou nodded as he threw the two boys a money bag each. "Here's your pay, now go."

Yeah- yeah." the boy waved as he pulled the tri-haired boy along with him. Running down the stairs the tri-haired watched in amusement as the other boy ruffled his hair and black dust fell from it. He kept shaking it as most of the soot fell, leaving his hair a smoky grey.

"That is not your real hair colour?" he asked in a curios voice as they walked out.

"No, I colour it black with soot so I have a better chance of not getting caught when I'm not raiding places." Explained the boy as they neared a well. He lowered the bucket and turned the wheel to bring back the bucket filled with water. "Help me?"

The other boy took hold of the bucket and tipped it over the other head. The water rinsed through his hair and the soot pooled around his feet. Re-filling the bucket again, and rinsing once more, the now snowy-white hair was being shook back and forth to rid of most of the water.

"White? I have never seen white-hair on the young before."

"Nor have I ever seen three colours on one's head either." Picking a towel that was placed near the well, he used to it to dry his hair. "But, I have lighter skin than others, some say I'm an albino… but I don't have red eyes. You do…"

"They say people with a difference are special."

"Eh? Well, then I know of another who is like us… I'll introduce you to him." the white-haired boy looked at the other curiously. "What's your name?"

"Anou…" Red-eyes dropped to the ground. "Don't get to shocked or anything all right…"

"So, I wont care… What is it?"

"Yamito."

--- End Chapter ---

.1. Black beast…heh… it was supposed to be jaguars or tigers… but I didn't think they have them in Egypt… so meh… they're jaguars okay.

.2. Kuro, this means Black, and if you haven't noticed yet. Kuro's the Black Magician.

So what do you think so far? Is it okay? Shall I carry on? Cause I'm really liking the idea to my story and I've been wanting to write a YGO story for while now and when I did, I wanted a nice ancient story plot. Ah well drop me a review and say what you think, ne?


	2. You’re a Prince? Part 1

X--- You're a Prince? (Part 1) ---X

"What's your name?"

"Anou…" Red-eyes dropped to the ground. "Don't get too shocked or anything all right…"

"So, I won't care… What is it?"

"Yamito."

X--- Chapter 2 ---X

Brown eyes blinked a couple of times, and a couple more. "YAMITO?!?!?!"

Yamito looked down, as he knew this would be the thief's reactions.

"What the hell, you better not be fooling around with me. Yamito! Ra, I'm going mad."

"Please I don't want to cause you trouble, but I think I shall leave you."

The white-haired boy grinned as he grabbed hold of Yamito's shoulder when he turned around. "Your not going anywhere, _Prince_ _Yamito_ . You know, I could so easily hold you on ransom. Maybe sent back the Pharaoh pieces of you, hundreds of rubies a limb."

Red eyes went wide. "No, please I don't want to go back there, you have no idea what's it like to live there!"

"Of coarse I don't, I've been a tomb robber all of my life, I don't know any other way of living." the thief's grin dropped as he watched the Pharaoh's son dropped to his knees in tears. He soften his voice towards the young prince. "That bad huh?"

"You can do anything to me, just don't send me back there." Yamito wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked at the thief in the eye. "Please?"

The thief gave a sigh and slumped to the ground beside the prince. "Fine, besides, I don't think I'll be able to keep you hostage anyway. They'll hunt me down if they found out I was keeping you."

The other boy sniffed slightly as he brought his knees to his chest and brought his arms around them while he rested his head on them.

"So why don't you want to go back? Yamito?" the thief looked at the other boy.

"I just- I don't want to go back there, I hate it there, my fathers really cruel to me. Sure I may be the heir to the throne, but as long as he's alive, he will always torture me. He already killed my brother."

"Ne, brother? You mean Yamato?" the thief looked shocked. "I heard he died of s sickness."

"No, my father killed him when Yama found out what the Pharaoh really is. Instead of being the good Pharaoh everyone thinks he is, he's really an evil bastard." Yamito looked around at the people around them. "He's supposed to be taking care of our people, yet he let's them starve. The money is collects everyday is for he's own use. He wants to take over the world and kill all those who appose him with his magic. He thinks it will actually work, but he's killing many people with this power of his and he doesn't care about it."

The thief watched the prince quietly; thinking of all the things coming out of mouth was all- "Bullshit."

"What?"

"Bullshit. Your fathers not only starving us, he allowing his men to kill anyone they please, and taking them back to his palace for his own doing. Making them slaves and such. I don't know about the whole magic thing, but I hate your father ever since I can remember. He burned my village down when I was around four, just because a dog from our village ran into the palace and destroyed some dinner party of his. Just because of that! No one even owned that dog, and he burned the whole place down, with my family in it. The pharaohs stuffed in head."

Yamito kept silent as he watched the thief get up. He had offered his hand to help him up as well.

"Where are we going?"

"Get you something to eat, you look so skinny." the thief poked at the other boy's stomach.

"Me? I'm skinny? Have you seen yourself? …. You haven't told me your name yet"

"Me, I'm the King Of Thieves, Bakura." the said boy proclaimed proudly. He went over to the house and picked up a sack that was dropped there by the side.

"I've heard of you, you're the one causing so much trouble around the palace. But you're so young, I thought the King of Thieves would be like older."

"I'm only sixteen, I'm old enough." Bakura glanced at the other boy for a bit. "Will people recognize you Yamito?"

"Call me Yami and I've never been out of the palace, without all the gold on me, besides I'm always surrounded by guards. I don't think anyone would notice or remember me much." Bakura nodded as he pulled Yami through the streets. The people stared at him slightly, and Yami tilted his head down, and tried not to stare at them in the eye. Bakura tugged on his arm as they walked faster. Soon they were out of the markets and in the open dessert.

"We're going to go there." Bakura pointed out to where the ruins were.

Yami looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"There's free food there. The only other way of getting some is to steal, and I don't feel like running around anymore today." Bakura started walking towards the ruins and Yami followed him.

"How is there food there, it's the ruins, no one lives there."

"You'll be surprised." When Yami got closer, he saw what he had expected, that the place was deserted. The temples that were left standing would be the only shelter to anyone that lived here, but it wasn't enough. How were they supposed to get food? He trailed behind Bakura as the thief walked around the fallen buildings, until he they came to a door that was on the ground. Kneeling down, Bakura knocked on it three times paused and three times again, when it opened.

"Bakura, your here early." An old woman smiled at the thief as she open the door wider for the two to climb in.

"Hey Kohana." Bakura was greeted by a bunch of small children running up to him. "Hey minna-san, look, Bakura stole you presents!"

The kids cheered and all of them chorus happily. "Presents, presents!"

Bakura opened the sack he brought, and pulled out some gold bracelets. "These are for the girls." He then pulled out necklaces. "And for the boys."

"Arigatou." they all said as they ran off with their new presents.

"You are always to good to the children." smiled Kohana.

"And you're so good to me, because you feed me food… speaking of which." Bakura grinned cheekily at her as she wagged a finger at him.

"You came a bit to early, its not done yet."

"Is it all right, that I would be allowed to some as well?" Asked Yami timidly.

Kohana looked at Yami, "Of course. With manners like that, we could have you staying here for the night if you want. Bakura, you should learn a thing or two from this one."

"Kohana!" retorted Bakura indignantly. Kohana chuckled as she left the two on their own.

Yami looked around at the dark underground chambers illuminated by the huge fire torches that aligned the wide walls. "How did you meet these people?"

"Ran into then actually, like how I meet everyone else." Bakura started to walk down the halls with Yami walking behind him. "These people are the Tomb Keepers. Only a few are allowed to leave these areas, like Kohana. But many here have never seen the day light."

"Not ever."

"Nope. Some of them don't care about the outside world, most of them really. A few would sneak out." Bakura turned right at a corner. "Their actually allowed to leave this area at night time, but in the day they are to stay in. But those like Kohana are allowed to come and go whenever they want, but they are to stay here though. You can differ them from the others by the different scars they have. Most of them just have a thick line coming down their eyes, stoping just above their cheekbones, these are the ones who are to stay in the tombs. They are the low ranking people. The ones with markings that come out from the edges and flicking near under their eyes are the keepers. They are just higher ranked than the others (e.g. Marik's symbols under the eyes), they're not permitted to leave either. The ones with leaf shape under their right eyes are the care-takers. We called them the care-takers of the Tombs, they feed and care for the children and everyone else. These people are in the middle ranking.."

"Those kids?"

"They have never seen the day light, though their quite content about it. But if they do get a glimpse of what its like outside, they'll sure to want to leave, but they can't, its their job to stay here."

"Why." Yami got more and more curios as he past by a few rooms which children playing in the dark.

"Their Tomb Keepers, They make sure no one steals from them, or disturbers them, kinda like that."

"What makes them so different from the others that they can't just walk amongst them?"

"Markings, on their backs. You are literally free for the first ten years of your life before your marked. How ever… facial markings are what these people are born with. They usually use these markings to rank them and which place they will guard. But later on, they found, that it's in the blood. So there's high-ranking families and low ranking families and a middle one. Everyone is treated here the same anyway. If a high-ranking person weds a low ranking person… fate chooses their child to be either one of the three ranks. That family will respect they're child's rank and raise it to follow the path it has been born to.

Yami looked downcast as he passed more children playing. "That is so…sad."

"Yeah, well… just don't think to much about it. Like I said before, most of them are happy to live like this." Bakura patted Yami's shoulder as he guided him into one of the rooms. "Marik! You here?!"

"Kura?" replied a thick voice laced with sleepiness from the back of the dark room. "Is that you Bakura, what are you doing here so early?"

"Ah, the boss let me off early." Bakura pulled out a torch from the out side wall, climbed the little ladder inside the room and when his head bumped the ceiling lightly he tilted the flame onto the ledge on the edge of the wall and lit a ring of fire around the room. He placed the torch back out side.

"Why'd you light up the room? I was sleeping." said an annoyed Marik. Yami stared at the dark skinned Egyptian. Lilac coloured eyes still groggy from sleep, sandy-blonde hair, and lightly toned muscle body.

"What, it was dark, I couldn't see where you were."

Marik glanced at Yami. "Lovely, another abnormal person."

Yami frowned at the comment. "Your one to say."

X--- End Of Chapter ---X

Another chapter finished. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.

Cherei the flamer : Not bad though the name changes are really obvious to me. In teh Ancient Egypt arc, Yami's name is Atemu, Bakura has teh same name and Yami's father is Akunumkanon. Teh black magician's name is Mahaado.  
just to let you know since if you make changes to the names, not many people will understand at first glance.

I thank you for telling me this, and yeah… I knew about the names and all that. But I wanted to have a whole new plot to it. I made the names obvious and all that so hopefully people wont get as confused. But in other words, just think of the whole story as something else, not relating to the anime at all. There will be bits and pieces that are related, but I'm trying to draw away from it. Hope you guys will still enjoy it.

Review and tell me your thoughts on the fic, laters! JaNe!


End file.
